


Agape

by Russian Punk (Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Possible Episode 6 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 06:11:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8521528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Loki_Likey_Thor_Odinson/pseuds/Russian%20Punk
Summary: Yūri stared at the hand on top of his, and he smiled softly. He could envision it. He could envision himself surrounded by nothing but Viktor and Macchan.

  
     
  

  
    Inspired by that one bit where we all thought they were about to kiss.





	

They stood opposite each other, Yūri on the ice, Viktor by the side of the rink. In a mere minute, Yūri would be skating for his score, for his place in the Grand Prix Final, and, possibly, his career.  
  
Viktor reached out, their eyes never leaving each others as he wrapped his hand around Yūri’s, resting on the edge of the rink.  
  
“The time to seduce me by picturing pork cutlet bowls and women during your is over. You can fight with your own personal charm. You can envision it just fine, can’t you?”   
  
Viktor’s finger tensed, bending slightly at the knuckle to apply pressure to the top of Yūri’s hand, rubbing ever so slightly. It was a move they had perfected over their time in China already, a discreet movement in front of the interviewers and the fans.  
  
Yūri stared at the hand on top of his, and he smiled softly. He could envision it. He could envision himself surrounded by nothing but Viktor and Macchan. He could envision himself in the future, happy with Viktor, married perhaps. Maybe they would help out at the Hot Springs together. Maybe Viktor would continue coaching and Yūri would follow in his footsteps. Maybe they’d both teach people how to skate – maybe small children.  
  
All of that was there, it was in the future but it was _there_ , ready for the taking.  
  
Yūri shifted his hand, twisting it to be able to intertwine his fingers with Viktor’s hand and he leaned over the edge with a soft _heh_.  
  
Yūri’s lips met Viktor’s, and he didn’t care about the sounds of people screaming around him. He didn’t care about the sounds of the cameras of the skating otaku, nor the press. He didn’t care that he had to pull away in a moment to skate his programme.  
  
All Yūri cared about, was Viktor’s lips on his; soft, warm, welcoming.  
  
He could seduce Viktor with his own personal charm on the ice tonight; he definitely could envision it – after all, he’d done it before, numerous times.  
  
They broke apart, and Viktor was staring at Yūri, confused but happy.  
  
Yūri winked and then turned to skate to the centre of the rink, getting in his starting position before looking directly at Viktor with a smile.  
  
From the look on Viktor’s face, he didn’t need to skate to seduce Viktor. He already had.  
  
With that knowledge, and a beaming smile, Yūri began his programme.  
  
It didn’t matter where he came tonight. It didn’t matter if he was first or last, or even if he got disqualified, because Yūri had Viktor.  
  
And having Viktor was better than winning seventeen Grand Prix finals in a row.


End file.
